


Zagat's Guide To Sex

by Missy



Category: Friends
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has to be one, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zagat's Guide To Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII. Friends, Monica/Chandler, hair, smile. Thanks to Amber for Beta!

Sex with Monica is never the highly organized experience that living with her is. It’s a lot wilder; hair up, hands on his ass, arms around his neck, head thrown back. She makes love like the gourmet meals she creates; seven courses of desire every time, all served piping hot.

Sometimes, Chandler thought to himself, he ought to get a job writing for Zagat. Porn had a Zagat, right?


End file.
